Thank You for the Memories
by AKJ4
Summary: Another submission for the fanfic challenge on The Royal Fans Forum. Given topic is again 'Goodbye'.


**Thank You for the Memories**

"Good afternoon everyone." The clear well-spoken words of the hospital administrator cut across the chatter of the large crowd. As they all turned their attention to her, she continued stoically. "Thank you all for coming. Today is a proud day for The Royal. Today, we will unveil, for the first time, our new expansion."

The numerous cameras of the reporters clicked as she spoke. Photographs were taken of the gathered members of staff before the exterior of the hospital. The entrance to the hospital was marked by the redbrick building still standing proud. But behind, stretching along the Esplanade stood a much more modern structure. Housed inside were new wards, theatres, facilities; all brought about by several years of planning, fundraising and dedication.

"It's been a long journey but we've made it. I'd like to thank all the staff here who have worked tirelessly to create a hospital we can all be proud of. But I'd also like to take a moment to remember those who have moved on from The Royal, and those who are sadly no longer with us. They too, have made The Royal what it is today."

The crowd bowed their heads, a tear springing to many a staff member's eye as they reflected on their departed colleagues. There were some who still kept in touch, some who lost touch, and some who departed from the world before their time. Each had a special person to be missed. Alun smiled fondly at the amusement Ken caused with his antics around the hospital. Mr Rose thought sadly of his niece. He didn't hear from her nearly enough. Lizzie wiped away a tear in memory of her friends; Meryl, Frankie, Stella, Bobby.

After allowing the crowd a moment of reflection, Jean continued. "By rights, it should be Doctor Ormerod up here, opening the new extension. But sadly, as most of you know he can't be with us today. Therefore, I'd like to invite one of our doctors to say a few words and cut the ribbon. Doctor Weatherill, general practitioner, general surgeon, specialist gynaecological surgeon, and head of our new premature baby unit." She held out an arm, welcoming Jill to the front with an accompaniment of applause.

"Thank you." Jill smiled as she stepped confidently up to the main entrance doors. The poignancy of the moment however didn't pass her by. The last time they had a public opening at the hospital… The last time they had stood in celebration before a red ribbon… The last time for so many things. She shook off the unwelcome thoughts and broadened her smile; today was a day for celebration. "Firstly I'd like to thank Jean McAteer here. It's been six years since she started and she has certainly been the driving force behind so many of the hospital's changes. I am sure these new facilities will only improve the work we do here at The Royal. They will benefit not only the community of Elsinby, but the surrounding villages and farms. And we will now have the capacity to help Ashfordly and Scarborough hospitals if the necessity arises."

A movement at the back of the crowd caught her eye. She smiled softly, beckoning the figure forward with an outstretched hand. The man rounded the crowd, moving to stand close to her side. A smile was exchanged between the pair, before he turned to the staff and reporters.

"The emergency was thankfully not serious. So sorry I'm late! I'll let Doctor Weatherill continue." Receiving a small chuckle from the crowd, he turned to Jill.

"Thank you Doctor Ormerod. I think all that's left to do is open The Royal!"

Lizzie stepped forwards then, holding out the scissors. Her sixties mini-skirts had been replaced in the past couple of years by seventies flares. But she was still as colourful as ever. She beamed her sunshine smile as a reporter stepped forwards with a click of his camera.

With Gordon's hand covering Jill's, they cut the ribbon together to cheers and applause. This was how it should have been, all those years ago. Yet that was in the past, they'd put it behind them, though both counted their blessings over when the unwanted memory besieged them.

They stood back, allowing Jean to lead the gathered crowd inside. Jill beamed at him, her face aglow with happiness and the excitement of the new chapter in The Royal's history. It was certainly goodbye to the hospital as they knew it. Yet as they stood hand in hand behind the crowd, watching their colleagues explore their new workplace, they knew there would be plenty of happy memories still to be made within the walls of The Royal.

The End


End file.
